User talk:Captain Jon
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 00:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Constant editing Hi, Captain Jon. Just letting you know that, when editing, you should use the "show preview" button as often as possible to avoid making constant edits on a page. Constantly editing floods the and puts an unnecessary load on the database. You can find the "show preview" button located next to the "save page" button. Thanks, and welcome to Memory Alpha! :) --From Andoria with Love 03:28, 27 January 2007 (UTC) IRC question Hi, I saw that you asked in IRC how to get a rank on this site. I am guessing you mean something like what is on my user page, where it says "This user's MA rank is Lieutenant Junior Grade." Well, it is nothing official. It is just something a few of us have put on our user pages. We decide our own rank, based on how many edits we have made, how much we have contributed, how knowledgeable we are on how things go on around here, etc. We do that in comparison to other people that have the ranks, I guess. It is entirely informal and unofficial, though. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:32, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry for not answering you on IRC, I was sleeping, but I tend to leave myself logged in. Therefore I will usually see old questions. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:34, 28 January 2007 (UTC) : Furthermore, you can also "achieve" ranks per trivia contests from the DYKBot on IRC (see here for a list of trivia-ranked members). However, this isn't useful currently, as the DYKBot hasn't been on IRC nearly enough, and when it is, it has the trivia turned off (possibly since early January).--Tim Thomason 03:44, 28 January 2007 (UTC)